Be the Game
by Kirbygurl
Summary: Its only a game right? Until both of them get caught up in more than they bargained for. R & R no bashing
1. Chapter One: Battle

Kirbygurl: Hey guys I'm back! And fresh with ideas!  
  
Pegasus: *walks in with a hard hat and bottle of wine* I'm protecting myself for your onslaught of new ideas.  
  
Kirbygurl: And what good would those things do you?  
  
Pegasus: Well the hard hat is for any objects that will hit me from the sky or anything you throw at my head.  
  
Kirbygurl: And the wine?  
  
Pegasus: If I'm thirsty. *sips some*  
  
Bakura: You're pathetic. *brick drops from the sky and hits Bakura in the head* GAHH!!  
  
Pegasus: See, that's what you get for not being prepared.  
  
Bakura: GET ON WITH THE STORY KIRBYGURL!!!  
  
Kirbygurl: I'm on it. Lets see. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that belongs to Takahashi!! *bows to him* The first few chapters will be narrated by the narrator, then in later chapters it will change from one view to another. Okie? Lata!  
  
***  
  
The moon glowed in the darkened night on the unsuspecting city, the sound of quiet hovered in the air as only two souls were still awake in the dead night. One jumped from rooftop to rooftop, as the other ran through the streets occasionally jumping onto flag poles and making his way to one roof. There eyes met under there darkened and hidden appearances, staring through each others souls.  
  
"You're a lot tougher tonight, Max." One of the figures spoke. The other scoffed.  
  
"I've been training, Liz. I have no intention on losing tonight." The other replied. "I will find it before you do, and then I will win this tie breaker and finally beat you."  
  
"You talk to much, just find it before I do or you will have to suffer that punishment." And with that she bounced off the roof and into the alleyways. The item she was searching for today was much tougher than previous matches she's had with her opponent. A simple item, a simple riddle, for so easily it boggled there minds locating it.  
  
//Your task, is to find the trinket. The path to take will be located in the place where the moon will hit the earth when it is at its highest point in the sky. It will lead you to the items location..//  
  
The moon had not reached the highest point, so it meant that the two of them can scrounge the city for experience points.  
  
At this time, Max had already located the moons exact position before it had hit, so he hid in the shadows waiting for the moon to reach its destination and to point out the path. Domino was full of secret little places that no one would find unless by accident. Finally the moon had reached the top of the sky, and its light beamed on the building Max had been hiding next to. Jumping from cascading fire escapes, he reached to roof, seeing the moons light hit his silver hair. The light reflected off a gem that made a complicated path through the alleys.  
  
//Follow the path exactly, no short cuts, no roof jumping//  
  
Max could not see the end of the path. It seemed to lead on for a good two miles, but he was ready.  
  
"I knew you were here." Feeling the presence of his opponent at his location.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out Max." Before she could mutter out his name he jumped the roof to the start of the light path and ran. "Silly boy."  
  
Max had gotten a good head start on Liz hoping this would give him an edge to win, but before he realized he spotted Liz in back of him, firing several shots from a staff she had. It was incredibly powerful. At the top it was shaped like a heart with a star in the middle, the bottem of the staff was a huge four sided jewel, and from her back came a set of wings that grew small when not needed. She had the eye of Horus on her forehead and her staff in her left hand, aiming for him. He turned for a second to shoot at her and than spinning back and shooting down a corner. The location was coming close. The path grew shorter as it went straight up a building, one of the tallest buildings in Domino.  
  
"KaibaCorp" He muttered, seeing the path spiral around the building. Seeing this opportunity, he dashed up the path, seeing Liz coming in closer. The wings that were once small on her back had grown to vast angel like wings. She could easily fly up the path, while he had to run up the path instead. He reached the top of the building panting, out of breath. He easily saw the trinket in the center, quickly trying to dash for it, then he saw it get picked up by a familiar hand. It was Liz, hovering next to him in her wings.  
  
"Damn it!" He spat at her.  
  
"I win again Pegsy-chan." She giggled happily. This was the last thing she said before the two of them disappeared.  
  
Finding there minds back in the game pods they had started off in, they both jumped out meeting up the eyes of two familiar faces.  
"I won again Yugi!"  
  
"That's great Liz! You really seem to be getting the hang of this game."  
  
"Figures she would." Came a sarcastic familiar voice. She gave him a glance.  
  
"Really Kaiba, making Kaiba-Corp the place for the gem, how egotistic are you?"  
  
"Enough, Liz." Seto growled at her.  
  
"What do you expect Liz, this game was created by Kaiba-Boy." Came the familiar low voice of one Maximillion Pegasus. He sighed. "For once I thought I was actually going to win that round. Your Millennium Fusion gives you too much advantage."  
  
"I know Max, but you didn't specify not using our Millennium Items now did you? So its fair game my friend." Max shrugged. "By the way, you lost, so that means your treating us to dinner!" She said as she tackled him to the ground, pinning him and then seeing the stunned and annoyed look on his face. He was annoyed at losing at this game, especially to her. He brushed himself off, agreed to the rules, and the four of them headed out to eat. He will beat her, somehow.  
  
*** Kirbygurl: Yay! First chapter done!  
  
Pegasus: I think that chapter made absolutely no sense.  
  
Kirbygurl: It will in future chapters, this is just the first one. It will get interesting later, I promise. I rather had fun in this chapter.  
  
Bakura: So your saying this whole chapter was just the game that you two were fighting against?  
  
Kirbygurl: Yeah pretty neat? What do you think. Review and leave suggestions. The plot will come later. n_~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Memories

Kirbygurl: Next chapter. Things should start to make sense here, hopefully. One review. ._.; I guess cause I was out so long. Meh I deserve it.  
  
Pegasus: Yes you do, now give me back my sombrero.  
  
Kirbygurl: Later. Oh, by the way, different narrator in this chapter. It will be told from his point of view. It's basically a memory of how she met up with Liz. Pegasus: Yay, I feel special. *twirls finger*  
  
*~*  
  
The closest restaurant to Kaiba's virtual world building was a diner so we all went there. By the time we stepped out, it started to pour. We stepped into the diner to find it practically empty, so we sat ourselves down.  
  
It has been a year since Duelist Kingdom, and many things have changed. First off I had managed to get my Millennium Eye back from Bakura, actually Liz did. A random package was sent to me with a note and the Eye.  
  
"Here ya go Pegsy-chan, just think of me as a fan. n_n"  
  
And it was signed Liz.  
  
***  
  
She showed up at my door one day, didn't care that there were several dozen guards surrounding her, pointing artillery at her tall figure. She rang my bell, and hugged me. It was rather baffling seeing a girl that you've never seen in your life just come right out and give you a hug. By then several guards had pinned her to the ground, thinking it was some onslaught of danger, they are my guards after all.  
  
She came too one the other end of the dining room table.  
  
"Ow." She rubbed her head in pain. "I know security's supposed to be tight but jeez, tell them bodies shouldn't bend in that direction."  
  
"I'll get to the point," I started. "Who are you, how did you get here and what do you want?"  
  
"Hmmm. . .Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." I looked at her in amusement; she didn't seem to take my questions seriously. I gave her an arrangement of food; she took to the Swedish Fish and Cheese Doodles first, enjoying every bit. "Okay, well. . . I'm Liz. I was the one who got back your Millennium Eye."  
  
"And how did you do that, I'm amazed that a young girl like you could handle the power of a Millennium Item."  
  
She scoffed. "I'm not young, I'm seventeen and it wasn't hard. I merely dueled him for it, the Eye for my Millennium Items."  
  
I blinked. "Your Millennium . . . ItemS? You mean you have more than one?!" I thought there were only seven!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, calm down Peggy. Yes, there were seven; those existed in Yami's time period. Three more were created after he was sealed away in the Puzzle," She smiled popping another Cheese Doodle in her mouth. "Yami had a daughter with one of his wives. They had all died in an attempt at killing off the Pharaoh, she was the only heir left to the throne. He called her Nina. Like I said before, after Yami was sealed within the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, Nina took over as Pharaoh. It seemed like the grubby priests who wanted the ancient magic still craved it. Nina then sealed off what was left of the magic within three new Millennium Items, The Millennium Wings, The Millennium Jewel, and the Millennium Locket."  
  
"And you have one of these items?"  
  
"One? No, I have all three of them." She told me and then lifted onto the table what seemed to be an oversized charm.  
  
"I only see one item."  
  
She scoffed again. "Silly Pegsy. These items have a special ability when all three are together. They fuse to become the Millennium Fusion." She placed it down onto the table and started to mutter Egyptian. Soon after the Fusion began to glow, it split into the three separate Millennium Items. "See? Each of these items holds a special power. The Wings are the Healer. First off they give you angelic wings so you could soar through the skies, and secondly, they heal. It can heal beyond small wounds and gashes. If someone was just recently killed, let's say like in the first few hours, the Wings will heal the person back to life. The only thing it can't heal are natural deaths.  
  
"The Millennium Locket is the Sealer. For one thing it can restore the souls of those lost in the Shadow Realm or within the items. It also puts back misplaced souls, as well as a few other things. The last thing it does is seal away darkness to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"The Final Millennium Item, the Jewel, is the Killer." This item was forged of darkness, so not much good can come from it. It feeds off of negative energy and feelings from others. It also forms into a deadly scythe, when used with the right amount of power, can kill of entire cites."  
  
"The Healer, the Sealer, the Killer," I sat there, slowly trying to understand everything Liz had just told me."  
  
"I like to think that it's a balance of good and evil. The Wings are good, the Jewel is bad."  
  
"What about the locket?"  
  
"Neutral, it's like every human; we're each good and bad, neutral if you will." She reformed the three separate items back into its fused form. "And these items helped you beat Bakura."  
  
"Yep!" She smiled. "Oh! Nina lives within the Locket." I stared at her. She giggled at my sudden astonished look. "Yes Peggy, just like Yami. We can switch between ourselves, we share the same body." I shook off the memories of how Yami beat me in that duel.  
  
"I'm sorry if I confused you there Peggy."  
  
"No no, it's okay, really. I'm just amazed how you got my item back, but, there's something I still need to know."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why. Why did you risk your Items just to get mine back?"  
  
She sighed. "I've always admired your work, all those drawings in the cards you made. I researched on how you started the game, and I found a picture and, well," She blushed, "that's really it. I really admire you. I think you're a very sweet guy." She couldn't look at me straight; I could see her happy expression turn, tears forming in her eyes. "You must think I'm stupid, just randomly coming to your door, and telling you that I admire you. I . . . I should go." She picked herself up and started for the door.  
  
"Wait," She stopped. "I don't think you're stupid, you're the one person who's actually been kind enough to do such a thing. A lot of people think of me as just the creator of Duel Monsters, or was some soul stealing maniac bent on world domination. You were kind enough to bring me my item back, I can't thank you enough. I wish for you to visit me more, if you don't mind." She smiled at me, seeing the sadness lift from her. "I'll be sure of it." She chuckled. "Remember to have those Cheese Doodles on hand!" And with that she left.  
  
***  
  
By the time I had snapped out of that memory, our food had arrived and Liz already had her face in her Caesar Salad.  
  
"Um Liz? Could you pass me the salt? I'm afraid if I reach for it I'll have my hand eaten off." Yugi asked her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kirbygurl: Okay, end of chapter two.  
  
Pegasus: I think your vocabulary increased since later stories.  
  
Kirbygurl: I'm a sophomore, if I don't people would think I have the intelligence of a sixth grader.  
  
Bakura: You already have the attention span of a fifth grader, why stop there?  
  
Kirbygurl: Shut up Bakura. Anyway, please review. n_n 


End file.
